


My Heart Knows No Bounds

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anyway here everyone, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Bluepulse should have been made canon this season, DC you have let me down, Escape the disappointment, M/M, Pen Pals, Speedbuggy, What's new, With a fic that can be defined by the following tag, alternate universe - pen pal, but hey, pen pal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Probably the most unique thing I have written so far... It's a Bluepulse Pen Pal AU. I don't believe one has ever been done before so here's to making history! I hope you like it! Please leave comments! I have ideas to continue this, but only will if it's deemed worthy! PS: It's mostly fluffy.





	1. Age 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

**Age 8**

“Alright class! I have some exciting news for you! Every year, we pair up all the students with another student from another city! And you get to write a letter to them! It’s called a Pen Pal!” Bart’s primary school teacher stated enthusiastically.

Being a class of children, most of the students got excited and started chatting amongst each other. Bart immediately started fantasizing about his pen pal, where he or she was in the world, what they were doing at this exact moment. Bart wondered if they were wondering about him too. It was a magical thought really.

“Ok this year, our Central City Primary School has partnered with El Paso Primary!”

A few children raised their hands.

“Yes Thad?” the teacher asked sweetly since he was the first to raise his hand.

“Where is El Paso?” Thad asked tilting his head in confusion.

The teacher, Ms Lance, had been prepared. She pulled a globe out from behind her desk and pointed to Mexico. She walked around the class with her finger on the globe to show all the students where El Paso was.

“Alright everyone. I will read out your partner’s names in just a moment and then you can write your letter to them. You can write about anything you want! Your favorite color, food, sport, tv show, game, anything at all!”

The children all erupted in discussion to compare points of conversation with one another.

“Ok! Everyone please be quiet, I am going to come around and read out your pen pal’s names to each of you.”

Bart was practically vibrating with excitement.

Ms Irving started with a girl named Cassie. Bart droned out all the names Ms Irving was reading out until she finally arrived at his table.

“Ok, Bart. Your pen pal’s name is Jaime!” she smiled.

“Ms Irving? How do I spell Jaime?” Bart asked.

Ms Irving chuckled sweetly.

“J-A-I-M-E.” she spelled out.

“Thanks!” Bart exclaimed. And with that, Bart started writing. When he had finished his letter, he drew a smiley face at the very bottom. He was content with his letter and beamed a bright smile.

_ It read: _

_ Hello Jaime, _

_ My name is Bart. I am 8. I like running. And talking. And food. And my favorite color is red. I hope we can be friends! _ _   
_ _ PS: I like your name. _ _   
_ __ From Bart.

“I’m impressed!” Ms Irving enthused when she read his letter, “Where did you learn about the PS thing?”

“I opened some of my grandpa’s mail and read it.” Bart grinned cheekily at the memory of being caught ripping open all of Barry’s envelopes and getting into trouble.

Ms Irving chuckled and continued walking around the class picking up all the letters.

“Alright, I will envelope these up and send them off to El Paso!” she said as she placed them in her handbag where she would take care of the rest once she got home.

“Okay, now we are going to do some maths! Everybody get your books out!” Ms Irving instructed.

Bart couldn’t concentrate on the subsequent lesson as he was too busy wondering what his pen pal Jaime was like.

The next day in El Paso, Jaime’s teacher gave a similar speech. All his peers were pretty excited too.

“Alright Jaime, your pen pal’s name is Bart!”

Jaime held a pencil in his hand and rested in chin on his fist as he tried to think of what to write. He was quite excited about the opportunity to make a new friend. Jaime didn’t actually have many friends. He was a shy kid. He lacked confidence. But writing a letter to someone seemed a lot less intimidating for him so he was quite thrilled about the concept of having a pen pal.

Jaime planned out his letter in his head, and once he was done, eagerly scribbled it all down.

_ It read: _

_ Hola Bart! (that means hello) _

_ My name is Jaime and I am 8 years old. I have a mum, a dad and a sister. I like chips. I like video games. I like the color blue. I think bugs are cool. I hope you like my letter. _ _   
_ _ From Jaime. _

Jaime’s teacher complimented him on his letter and added it to the pile.

It took about a week for the letters to be exchanged via the mail service.

“Good morning class! I have some exciting news!” Ms Irving stated.

Bart crossed his fingers under the table. He was so hoping it would be Jaime’s letter.

“I have all your pen pal’s letters!”

The children all erupted in sounds of celebration. Including Bart. All the children surrounded Ms Irving and she told them all politely to take their seats and said she would give out all the letters momentarily.

Thad practically snatched his letter out of Ms Irving’s hand he was so excited. Bart was eventually given his letter. He carefully opened the envelope with a pair of scissors like it was the most sacred thing on the planet.

He pulled out the letter and unfolded it. With levels of anticipation high enough to power a space station, Bart read Jaime’s letter.

Bart was immediately confused when he read the first word ‘hola’, until he saw the brackets explaining it meant ‘hello’. He giggled. He thought Jaime was funny. Realistically, Jaime was just cultured, but Bart chose to see it as humorous in a good way. Bart smiled when he that Jaime liked chips because he also liked chips. He didn’t specify what kind of food he likes specifically in his letter, but if he had to choose a favorite food, he knew chips would be near the top. Blue was Bart’s second favorite color so he appreciated that. Jaime’s supposed interest in bugs intrigued Bart, that was definitely something uncommon in children his age. He had never heard anyone say they like bugs before.

Most of the girls in his class, especially Cassie, made a note of saying how much they didn’t like bugs and thought they were gross. Along with mud, burping and boy cooties. 

But overall, Bart was very happy with his letter. He knew Jaime must have been a friendly guy when he read the last line about Jaime hoping that Bart enjoyed his letter. Bart was so happy he couldn’t wait to go home and tell his grandparents about it all. Bart was actually more excited for Jaime’s reply to Bart’s first letter, since Bart had asked to be his friend and he wanted to know the answer.

The next day in El Paso, Jaime received his letter from the teacher. He was very keen to open it. Jaime laughed before he even started reading as he observed the sloppy handwriting. He could still read it, but Bart certainly wrote too fast for his own good.

Jaime’s teacher was surprised when he heard Jaime laugh. She couldn’t recall a time where she had ever heard Jaime laugh. She was glad this activity was bringing Jaime out of his shell.

Jaime read on. Jaime was very curious to get to know Bart better. He thought the running was cool because he did enjoy sporting activities himself. He liked that Bart liked talking. Jaime also found the generic statement about just loving food amusing. When Jaime read that Bart had asked if they could be friends, Jaime’s face lit up. He wasn’t expecting to hit it off with a complete stranger. Jaime’s smile grew even larger when he read the last line where Bart said he liked Jaime’s name.

Receiving compliments on his name was a rarity. Most kids actually made fun of him when he was younger for it. In fact, some still did. So for Bart to say he liked it, that just made Jaime’s day. Jaime was ecstatic and had already mentally prepared his reply in full in about 10 minutes after reading the letter.

Both boys were asked to write their replies by their teachers. The process continued.

When Bart got his next letter, he opened it and read it as quickly as he could.

_ It read: _

_ Hola Bart! _

_ You sound cool. I like maths and english and science. What subjects do you like? _

_ PS: I would love to be your friend. _ _   
_ _ From your amigo Jaime (amigo means friend). _

Bart grinned immediately at the compliment. And then was surprised to hear Jaime liked so many subjects. But Bart’s favorite part of the letter was when Jaime called himself Bart’s friend. Bart fist pumped victoriously. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even when Ms Irving told Bart to settle down.


	2. Age 9 - 13

**Age 9**

The novelty of having a pen pal still hadn’t worn off for most of the students. Especially for Bart. They knew the process of writing now and Bart was able to prepare in advance for each time the teacher got the class to write a new letter for their pen pal.

**Age 10 - 12**

All students were still required to write to their pen pals as it was part of their school curriculum. But at this stage, the majority of the students were over it. If anything, they viewed it as a chore and actually groaned when the teacher brought it up. Bart was one of the few who actually still enjoyed writing just as much as he had since his very first letter to Jaime. And Jaime was in a similar situation. He felt the need to hide his excitement from others when it was letter writing time because his peers had deemed it uncool. This stigma towards the whole pen pal thing made Jaime sad, but he didn’t let it dampen his spirit. He enjoyed writing to Bart, and he wasn’t about to have that ruined by anyone.

By this age, both Bart and Jaime’s letters obviously got longer and longer with their naturally increased vocabularies as they got older. Jaime introduced more Spanish into his letters and Bart actually loved it. They were almost like Easter eggs scattered in his letters. Bart looked forward to each one.

Jaime admired that Bart’s handwriting had improved to a degree as he had gotten older. He still chuckled when he thought back to that very first letter.


	3. Age 14

**Age 14**

This was the last year of primary school for both Bart and Jaime. The pen pal program would end that year as it was only offered at primary school, not high school. Bart and Jaime both felt sick to their stomachs about it. 

They continued with the program, their letters getting dangerously long as they tried to ask all the burning questions they had about one another.

And eventually the day came, the very last letter. Neither of them knew it, but they both weren’t willing to let it end there. They both penned their last letter and stated their full names in the letter and alternate methods of communication so they could stay in touch. They actually hadn't disclosed their full names to one another yet as the teachers had highly discourage that for privacy reasons.

_ The last part of Bart’s letter read:  _

_ I’m so moded this is my last letter to you! I really want to stay in touch with you, if you’d like to as well, you can add me on Snapchat! My username is BartAllen02. It was a pleasure getting to know you Jaime. _

_ PS: :P _

_ From, Bart. _

Jaime chuckled when he read Bart’s use of his personal lingo which he was well aware of by now. They had discovered that in a previous year. Jaime was ecstatic to see Bart had offered him a way of staying in contact. Jaime had too.

Bart was sitting at the dining room table having dinner with his grandparents later the same day he had received his letter from Jaime when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it. Jaime had accepted Bart’s friend request and sent one back.

“Oh my god!” Bart exclaimed happily.

“What is it?” Iris asked clearly startled by the sudden outburst from her grandson.

“My pen pal added me on Snapchat!” Bart beamed.

“That’s great kid!” Barry congratulated.

Iris smiled, “I can’t believe you two are still getting along so well!”

“I know!” Bart admitted. Most of his peers were relieved to finish the pen pal program. And most of their letters were short and dry. It was clear they couldn’t wait to never write to their pen pal’s again.

Barry cocked his head side-wards in agreeance with his wife.

“May I be excused?” Bart asked with puppy dog eyes eager to message his friend.

“Take your plate to the sink and then yes, you may be.” Iris grinned.

“Crash! Thanks grandma!” Bart shouted as he was already running towards the kitchen.

“Careful!” Barry called out after him laughing.

Bart immediately jumped onto his bed and opened Snapchat. He already had a message from Jaime that came through the second he accepted Jaime’s request.

_ Hey. Is this Bart Allen? _

Bart typed his reply and sent it.

_ The one and only. Would this be Jaime Reyes? _

Bart got a yes in return. He grinned as he sent his next message.

_ Just to be double sure your truly Jaime Reyes, tell me your favorite color… _

Jaime laughed as he read the reply.

_ Blue. Yours is red. Have I convinced you now? ;) _

Bart chuckled himself.

_ Yeh. It’s you. _

_ I have to admit. I was really happy that you added me on Snapchat! I think you’re really crash and I was so worried we’d never hear from each other again! _

Bart bit his lip nervously wondering whether he had been too vulnerable in his message. But he relaxed when he read Jaime’s response.

_ I was happy you asked. Truth be told, I don’t have a lot of friends. And you seem so cool, so I was excited af when you gave me your Snapchat username. And IKR, everyone else in my class was so glad that they don’t have to do the pen pal thing anymore! _

Bart felt like he and Jaime were on the same wavelength as always.

_ SAME! I guess I got the crashest person in El Paso. I think we both got lucky. _

Jaime laughed before responding.

We sure did!

Bart and Jaime continued to message for hours until Bart got told off by an irritated Iris who came into his room at midnight and told him to go to sleep.

Bart politely excused himself and said goodnight to Jaime who reciprocated.

_ Buenos Noches! (that means goodnight) :D _

Bart smiled warmly. He loved that Jaime’s cute little Spanish lessons were continuing in their Snapchat message thread. Bart chuckled to himself as he turned the light off and laid there thinking about Jaime and not sleeping per Iris’ instructions.


	4. Age 15

**Age 15**

So by now Bart and Jaime were intimately acquainted. They message almost daily. They now knew everything about one another. Each other’s favorite foods, drinks, songs, tv shows, actors and so much more.

They also supported on each other through their respective transitions into high school. They were both so nervous. But luckily both of them had a smooth start to their first years at high school.

And then came a significant milestone for the pair. Out of formality they had not sent a picture of themselves to one another yet. They had only stuck to messaging and sending photos of sights and locations they frequented. But they had never sent a picture of one another. Bart had send the message that started it all. He just couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore.

_ I know you have black hair and brown eyes from our letters, but I’ve never seen a picture of you. I was kinda wondering if you would feel comfortable sending me a snap? ONLY if you want to! I totally get it if you don’t want to. And I am happy to go first if you want? _

Jaime’s eyebrows raised when he read Bart’s message. He typed up his response after carefully thinking it over.

_ Haha. Wow. I mean I am really curious to see what you look like too. I never said anything though because I didn’t want to freak you out. I mean, I bet you’re more attractive than I am. I am ugly lol. _

Bart scoffed.

_ I bet you look way more crash than I do! _

Jaime replied quickly.

_ I bet I don’t! _

Bart was still unclear on who was going first.

_ Am I going first? _

Jaime certainly felt more comfortable going second.

_ If you don’t mind! _

Bart took a deep breath. He swiped over to the camera panel and looked at himself. He placed his phone down and ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. Once it looked very luxurious, he walked carefully to keep it in place, picked up his phone, walked to a window and made sure the lighting was flattering. He stood facing the light so that it lit up his green eyes and he smiled brightly.

He examined the picture, he was quite satisfied with the snap so he sent it before he could obsess over it anymore. But not without adding a caption first that read…

_ Out of 10? ;) _

The snap popped up on Jaime’s phone as an unread notification. He took a deep breath and brought his finger down on the red icon to open the picture.

He was speechless. He almost gasped. Bart was very cute. Jaime first noticed his gorgeous shimmering green eyes that were full of life. Then Jaime observed the cheeky grin on Bart’s face, it was exactly how he imagined it. However, there was a cute dimple in his cheek that he hadn’t been expecting, and boy if that wasn’t the cherry on the top of the cake. The next feature he stared in awe at was his medium length auburn hair that was tossed playfully all to the left of Bart’s face. But it was long enough that it was naturally wavy and each of the curls caught different spectrums of lights and it was just beautiful to look at.

When Jaime eventually closed the snap, he saw that Bart had messaged him a few times and had been concerned. Jaime hadn’t realized it, but he had been staring for a while. Bart’s messages read:

_ So what do you think? _

_ Amigo? _

_ Oh my god… is it bad? _

_ I’m sorry! I can send another one if you want? _

_ Unless you don’t think that would make a difference? _

Jaime felt guilty he had let Bart spiral with fear.

_ Sorry, I got distracted! Definitely an 11/10 ese! _

Bart laughed at the rating.

_ And you’re not just saying that? _

Jaime felt like he had to say more to truly convince Bart he meant it. Jaime blushed as he typed up his next message and sent it.

_ Eres muy lindo (you’re very cute) _

Bart blushed on his end of the phone. He sent back his response.

Gracias! <3

Jaime blushed even harder at Bart’s use of the heart emoji. Another message came through from Bart.

_ Ok Jaime! Your turn! I’m so excited! This is going to be so crash I can feel it! _

Jaime felt more pressure than before now. He also quickly checked his hair in the mirror and then took a photo in his bathroom against a blank wall. He felt like a dork smiling for a selfie but did it anyway. And then he sent it.

Bart nearly died when he opened the picture. He was overcome by how attractive Jaime was. Like he was hot on a level that it was just plain unfair. In fact, Bart had to screenshot it for prosperity. And Bart sent through a string of messages to convey these feelings.

_ OH MY GOD! _

_ YOU ARE SO HOT! _

_ DUDE THAT’S JUST NOT FAIR! _

Bart then sent a long string of fire emojis.

Jaime was blushing so hard it almost hurt. He didn’t even know how to respond. He was also kind irritated with himself for not screenshotting Bart’s snap.

_ Uhh gracias? _

_ I mean I look very average. I wouldn’t say I am that good looking. _

_ Also, I can’t believe you screenshotted my snap lol. _

Bart felt bad for screenshotting so he evened the playing field. He sent his snap again so that Jaime could screenshot it, which he did. Then Bart clarified his position.

_ Dude! You could be a model! You are like 101/10! _

Bart sent a screenshot of Jaime’s profile on his phone, he had changed Jaime’s nickname to ‘Hotty Reyes’.

Jaime laughed his head off on his end of the phone.

_ Dios mio you’re funny! _

Bart loved that he made Jaime laugh so often.

_ It’s a gift XD _

Now that they both knew what each other looked like, they began sending snaps way more frequently until they were sending selfies daily and amassing a large streak score.


	5. Age 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be warned, this chapter is VERY LONG, sorry I should have broken it in to two chapters but for clarity I left it as one.

**Age 16**

The pair were now best friends over Snapchat and in real life too. They still talked daily, and now video called weekly. 

It wasn’t long until Bart couldn’t take it anymore. He asked Jaime what he thought about the possibility of him flying out to El Paso to meet him in person. Bart was happy with his response although he did raise several valid points of concern.

_ Seriously? I mean, that would be amazing! But how would your parents feel about you coming to El Paso. I would also have to ask my parents if you could stay with us if you are coming alone. _

Bart excused himself momentarily. He should have planned out this conversation first before approaching his parents to ask about this but he couldn’t help it. He was just an impulsive person.

“Umm Barry. Iris. Would you be okay with me flying to El Paso to visit Jaime?” Bart asked nervously.

Both Barry and Iris shared a look of shock.

“I mean, I am old enough to drive so I think I can handle flying to El Paso by myself. I’m 16. And I can give you updates every step of the way!” Bart assured.

“Bart, Barry and I need some time to discuss this alone. Would you give us a few minutes please?” Iris said seriously.

“Of course. Anything!” Bart assured in a tone that showed how desperate he was for this to work in his favor.

He pulled out his phone to message Jaime.

_ I just asked them if I could go. They are discussing it privately at the moment. _

Jaime chewed his lip anxiously as he allowed himself to carried away in the thought.

_ I hope they say yes! That would be so cool if we could meet in person! _

Bart was similarly lost in thoughts of a magical first meeting.

_ Me too! _

“Bart!” Iris summoned.

“Yes!” Bart shouted as he returned to the room.

“We want to talk to Jaime’s parents first. If after the phone call we feel like it is safe for you to go, you may go.” Iris cautioned.

“Crash! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Bart said quickly as he crushed them both in a hug.

Bart let Jaime know the outcome of their private discussion.

_ They said they need to talk to your parents first. Would your parents be cool with that? _

Jaime sent his reply after asking his parents.

_ I am actually really surprised but my ma said yes! She told your mom to call her. _

Bart beamed. Jaime sent through his mother’s mobile phone number and gave it to Iris.

Iris was a little nervous calling her grandson’s best friend’s mother whom she had never met before.

“Hello?” Iris asked into the phone after the dialing stopped.

“Hi!” came the accented response.

“Hi! I am Iris. I’m Bart’s grandma.”

“Nice to meet you! I am Bianca. I’m Jaime’s mother.”

“How are you?” Iris asked letting out a nervous laugh.

“I’m alright thanks. What about yourself?” Bianca asked.

“I’m good thanks. I was just calling to ask about your thoughts regarding Bart and Jaime meeting in person.” Iris explained. Barry listened intently nearby while Bart waited in the hallway with baited breath. Iris gave Bart a look for him to leave the room so she could speak to Bianca without fear of Bart over-hearing her. She didn’t want him to disagree with her mid phone call and interrupt which Bart could understand because he was so excited he probably would have tried to take over the phone call at the first sight of trouble.

Bart messaged Jaime who confessed to being as nervous as he was. He said his mother was a strict but fair lady. So he thought she would come through for them. Although at a price. If Bart was going to be allowed to stay with them, Jaime and Bart would both have to help out around the house. Bart assured Jaime he was fine with any chores thrown at him and said it was well worth it. Even if he had to clean their toilet. Jaime got a good laugh out of that one.

Iris and Bianca shared a lengthy conversation in which they both shared they were both equally surprised that both of their boys had maintained such a strong friendship all these years and they both felt like it was important to them to meet in person. They both concurred that Bart and Jaime had clearly wanted this more than anything. So upon agreement, Iris asked if she would be okay with Bart staying at her house and stressed that they were more than happy to put Bart up in a hotel if necessary but Bianca wouldn’t have any of it. She said Bart was welcome to stay as long as he helped around the house and behaved himself. Iris told her to call her if there were any issues at all which she appreciated. Both women got off the phone ready to deliver the good news to their boys.

“Bart!” Iris summoned for the second time that day.

“Yes?” Bart asked clearly dying to hear the outcome of the phone call.

“If you can promise Barry and I that you will be on your best behavior and that you will text us every day to let us know what is happening, you can go to El Paso to meet Jaime.” Iris grinned as she anticipated Bart’s reaction.

He did not disappoint. He jumped up and yelled “Crash!”.

“Oh my god this is going to the crashest thing ever! I love you guys so much!” Bart hugged them both and ran to his room to do a victory dance in private around his bedroom.

Bart typed his response to Jaime and send it.

_ Guess who is coming to El Paso? _

Jaime also thanked his mother profusely once she told him the good news and when he saw Bart’s response it made it all final.

_ DIOS MIO THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! _

Jaime immediately video called Bart so he could gush over how excited he was. 

“I am going to pack right now!” Bart exclaimed.

“Have you even bought tickets yet?” Jaime asked.

“Nope!” Bart said nonchalantly in the cutest way that Jaime burst out into laughter.

“This is going to be epic!” Jaime said.

“I know!” Bart beamed.

After the phone call Bart sat down with Iris and Barry and booked plane tickets.

“So can I fly first class?” Bart asked.

“In your dreams.” Barry laughed.

“Hey! Can’t blame a guy for trying?” Bart joked.

\-- x --

It was the morning of Bart’s trip. He had barely slept a wink the night before. He had stayed up late video chatting with Jaime and even after that he had barely slept.

He had already moved his luggage to the front door which had earned a laugh from Barry and Iris. They had never seen Bart this proactive out of pure excitement before. It was adorable.

Barry drove all three of them to the airport and they all went through customs and waited with Bart until his plane arrived.

“My plane is here!” Bart exclaimed upon hearing the announcement.

“Alrighty, Bart. Remember to be on your best behavior! And you better text me when you land safely! When you find Mrs Reyes in the El Paso airport! And when you get back to Jaime’s house! I want to be notified about everything!” Iris said sternly.

“I promise I will!” Bart reassured.

He gave them both a long hug before bounding off to the gate entrance and waving as he disappeared onto the plane.

Barry comforted a worried Iris. She was mostly excited for Bart, but still a tad worried but that was just natural parental instinct. Barry was worried too, but he hid it completely.

Bart found his seat and got comfortable. He agonized over what his first words to Jaime would be when they met for the first time.

Bart even started tearing up happy tears on the plane as he got overly emotional thinking about all the things he wanted to say. But most of all, that he just wanted to wrap Jaime in a warm, tight hug.

Bart’s flight went by too quickly. He hadn’t yet decided what his first words were going to be. He swallowed nervously as the stewardess guided them off the plane.

Jaime was pacing nervously as he waited for Bart inside the airport. He was sure he had worn a hole in the base of his expensive speakers. Speaking of which, Jaime had made sure he was impeccably dressed and put in a lot of effort into his appearance.

Bianca had too. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Jaime eventually had gotten her to agree to wait in the foyer and not at the gate so that Bart and him could have a private first meeting.

Bart spotted Jaime as he walked into the airport and his smile was infectious because as soon as Jaime locked eyes with Bart, a smile lit up his face too.

Once the crowd thinned out, Bart jogged up to Jaime who also sped walk over to him and Bart threw his arms around Jaime who was clearly thinking along the same lines because he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Bart.

Bart breathed in. Jaime smelt good. Jaime also looked even more attractive in person, that was somehow still apparently possible. A flustered Bart pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. Jaime nearly melted at the sight. He thought Bart looked even cuter in person too. He hadn’t even noticed the gorgeous splash of freckles painted across his face. Those details were lost in the camera on Bart’s phone. Jaime blushed when he realized he was staring.

“I can’t believe we finally got to meet!” Bart exclaimed. His smile was blinding.

“I know. This is just incredible!” Jaime laughed.

“You know you look even hotter in person!” Bart nudged Jaime.

Jaime laughed nervously.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you look cuter in person too.” Jaime put a hand over his eyes with embarrassment.

“Oh really!” Bart purred.

“Just don’t call me Hotty Reyes in front of mom!” Jaime joked.

Bart laughed.

“Don’t worry amigo! I won’t! I can’t have Bianca sending me back home before I’ve even had a chance to see your bedroom.” Bart winked.

Jaime blushed. Bart was always cheeky in their chats and video calls too, this was Bart alright.

“Wow…” Jaime chuckled.

“Don’t worry I promised Iris I would be on my best behavior!” Bart slung an arm around Jaime.

“You? Behaving? Now that’s something I’d like to see!” Jaime teased.

“I can behave when I want to!” Bart assured, “It’s just more fun to live recklessly.” Bart grinned as he drummed his fingers on Jaime’s shoulder.

Jaime rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Alright, lets go get your luggage!”

“I’m happy to skip that part if you want, you’re all I really need.” Bart joked as he battered his eyelashes.

Jaime laughed and nudged him playfully. Jaime’s grin was so apparent. Bart was just so entertaining and he loved that about Bart. And Bart could now see it so evidently in his grin that he truly appreciated that Bart could make him laugh like nobody else.

Bart found his luggage and Jaime then prepared him for meeting his mother.

“Hi Mrs Reyes! I’m Bart. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Bart smiled warmly and shook her hand.

Jaime raised his eyebrows. He was impressed. Bart had A Game. Who knew?

“Nice to meet you Bart. You can call me Bianca. How was your flight?” she smiled back.

“Quite nice actually thanks for asking. And may I say, thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you and thank you for picking me up from the airport too! I really appreciate it.”

Bianca was thoroughly impressed with Bart’s manners. If anything, Bart was displaying slightly better manners than Jaime did, it was making her question her parenting skills a little.

“No worries! Alberto is waiting in the car out front we should probably head back down.” Bianca informed.

Bianca walked ahead and Bart and Jaime talked as if they had lived together every day for their entire lives. It just came so naturally to them. Bianca even turned around and smiled when she observed a portion of it. She had never seen her son so happy. It was a true joy to watch. Jaime was quiet and reserved most of the time, and Bart truly did bring him out of his shell. She was actually grateful for having invited Bart over.

Bart made a show of greeting himself and being extremely polite and friendly with Alberto when they met at the car and loaded up the car.

Jaime was truly blown away by how good Bart was at impressing his parents. He was pulling out every trick in the book, and it was all paying off. Jaime could tell his parents were genuinely happy to have Bart now. They were worried he would be menace or something at first, but he had created a great first impression. Jaime hoped he could maintain it for the rest of his trip.

When they got back to Jaime’s house, Bart obviously complimented them on having a lovely house.

Bart even made a great first impression on Milagro when she came bounding down the stairs curious to meet this friend of Jaime’s she had heard so much but never met. She didn’t think he was real until they had started video calling.

It felt like forever, but Bart and Jaime eventually got alone time in Jaime’s bedroom after a lengthy tour of the house and a meal.

“So I’ll be sleeping in your room.” Bart grinned. Then he chuckled. He couldn’t help himself.

“Yes?” Jaime grinned.

“This is going to be crash. Sleepovers. Sexy pillow fights. This trip is going to rule!” Bart joked.

Jaime picked up a pillow and whacked Bart with it just out of pure exasperation.

“Starting the party early I see!” Bart exclaimed before pulling out his pillow and whacking Jaime back.

They shared a laugh, and a few more pillow hits before calling a truce.

“So what do you want to do?” Jaime asked.

“I don’t mind. Up to you amigo?” Bart smiled.

“We could play some video games?” Jaime offered.

“Sounds like fun!” Bart leered.

Jaime lingered on Bart’s grin. He couldn’t get enough of Bart’s smile, in any form. Whether it was a straight up smile, cheeky grin or just resting smile.

One thing they learned about one another that they didn’t know was that they were both super competitive.

There was plenty of good natured trash talk, name calling and all out yelling. But they both had such fun.

It was a pretty relaxed first day.

When it was time to go to sleep, Jaime changed into his pajamas in his closet while Bart got changed in his room. Jaime was just trying to be polite and give Bart some privacy to change, not that Bart really cared all that much.

Bart and Jaime shared a deep conversation before they both fell asleep about how glad they were they met each other, how grateful they were that the pen pal program had introduced them and that they each thought the other was generally an amazing friend.

Bart fell asleep first, and Jaime took a few moments to gaze upon Bart’s cure face. Jaime smiled before he decided he should stop staring and go to sleep. Especially when staring for too long could be considered creepy. Not that Bart or anyone knew he was.

The next day they opted to go to the beach. Jaime took off his shirt and when Bart noticed his brain short circuited.

“Bart did you want some sun screen?” Jaime offered holding out the bottle.

“What… is… sun… screen?” Bart stuttered with an intense gaze on Jaime’s abs.

“You don’t know what sun screen is?” Jaime questioned.

“Abs… Absolutely! Yeh of course I do!” Bart blushed.

Jaime realized what had just happened. He chuckled to himself.

Bart pulled his shirt off and it was his turn to be embarrassed because he wasn’t able to concentrate either.

Bart offered for Jaime to bury him in the sand. Jaime had laughed uncontrollably but went along with the idea.

Jaime intentionally rested one hand on Bart’s half developed six pack and used the other to scoop up sand on to Bart.

“I thought you were supposed to be covering my body with sand, not your hands, not that I’m complaining.” Bart grinned knowingly.

Jaime’s cheeks went pink. But he didn’t remove his hand. He was just glad his parents weren’t around to witness Bart and his shameless flirting, or Jaime’s blatant willingness to go along with it.

When Jaime had finished, he took a photo. It was quite an amusing sight. It became even more amusing when Bart freaked out because he thought he felt something run across his foot. He jumped up and ran into the ocean panicking. Jaime laughed so hard he was double over.

“Hey that wasn’t funny!” Bart pouted.

“Yeh it was amigo!” Jaime continued laughing.

“That could have been a crab or something. And I don’t want to be pinched. Unless it’s by you.” Bart winked. That certainly stopped Jaime from laughing. Then he was the one panicking as he frantically looked around to ensure nobody had heard him.

They decided to get ice cream before heading back to Jaime’s house.

Each day went by too quickly for both of their liking. And soon it was Bart’s last night in El Paso.

Jaime’s parents had treated the family and Bart to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Bart and Jaime played foot games under the table and almost got busted several times but somehow managed to keep their game hidden. It was suffice to say, Jaime was no longer trying to hide from Bart that he was doting over him almost as openly as Bart was doting on him.

When they got back to Jaime’s house and Jaime’s parents had gone to bed, Jaime made his move.

“Bart… can I kiss you?” Jaime asked.

Bart grinned before responding in Spanish to impress Jaime, “Si.”

Jaime shook his head and repressed a laugh to keep the moment serious.

He turned his head to the right and guided his head in slowly and closed his eyes when his lips made contact with Bart’s. And he thought having Bart visit him was amazing. This was now by far his favorite part of the trip. Bart was a good kisser too.

The kiss got pretty intense really quickly, they both knew this was their last chance to kiss for god knows how long. And unfortunately this wasn’t something they could enjoy over one of their video calls. However they didn’t cross any other boundaries after taking their shirts off. They just made out and enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin.

They were both laying in Jaime’s bed cuddling.

“Jaime… I love you.” Bart whispered.

“I love you too Bart.” Jaime didn’t hesitate before replying.

“I’m really glad I was able to come here.” Bart confessed.

“Me too carino.” Jaime said as he curled some fingers in Bart’s messy hair.

“You know it’s your turn to visit me next.” Bart grinned widely looking up at Jaime.

“Oh you better believe I will.” Jaime kissed Bart on the cheek.

The next morning Alberto drove both of them to the airport and waited in the car park which Jaime was super relieved by.

Jaime waited with Bart until his plane arrived.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Bart said sadly as he looked down at Jaime’s shoes.

“I will come to visit you soon! I promise.” Jaime said as he used a finger to lift up Bart’s chin so their eyes met.

A smile returned to Bart’s face.

Bart suddenly hugged Jaime. They held each other close. They knew this hug would have to sustain them both until their next meeting.

Bart gave a very quick subtle kiss on Jaime’s jaw as he left the hug in the hopes no one saw. Jaime appreciated Bart making the effort to be discreet. You never knew when someone you know was around. It was a small world sometimes. Especially in El Paso.

They waved to each other. Both of them fought the tears that came with not being able to physically see each other anymore.

Bart pulled out his phone and messaged Jaime quickly before turning his phone off again.

_ Miss you already! <3 _

When Bart landed safely, Bart and Iris greeted him like love sick puppies. They had clearly missed him. It made him feel guilty because his week with Jaime had been magical and he hadn’t spared much thought for them. But he hugged them back and told them enthusiastically all about his trip. Well, only the details they needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment! I would love to hear what you thought of the fic and the concept! If you'd like me to write more, please say so! Don't be shy to say anything, anything at all?


	6. Age 18 (Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Part A of Age 18.

**Age 18**

The long distance love-sick friends were still messaging one another on Snapchat every day. At least once a week, they would have a video call too. For the first weeks after Bart’s initial visit, Milagro had tried to hop on Jaime’s bandwagon and talk to Bart during the video call. Sufficely to say Jaime shut that down fast. Bart felt touched Milagro wanted to say hello to him but ultimately he wanted to spend every second he could with Jaime.

This wasn’t the first time Bart had sent this particular message, and he was feeling like a broken record and worrying if he was bothering Jaime by repeating it so often, but he sent it anyway.

_ You know I still dream about that first kiss of ours _

Jaime smiled warmly reading it, and promptly replied.

_ Me too. Actually on that front I have something to tell you. _

Bart’s heart fell in his chest like being in a car that had suddenly veered of the edge of a cliff. The lack of context had flooded him with the fear that Jaime had moved on. Bart had to clear this up before he lost his lunch. His fingers were shaking as he typed his next message.

_ What is it? _

Thankfully Jaime responded quickly.

_ I’ve saved up enough money to come see you… And get this… For TWO WEEKS! _

Bart’s jaw fell open and he resisted the urge to squeal. He just threw his arms up into the air and screamed silently, “OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CRASH!” Bart bit his lip and eagerly typed his response.

_ REALLY?!? You’re not screwing with me are you? Well, I wouldn’t mind if you did but… _

Jaime blushed on his end of the phone and thanked his lucky stars that nobody had been standing over his shoulder to read the message. He had excused himself from the family dinner table once getting his parent’s permission to go. They hadn’t wanted to pay for Jaime’s trip to Central City as they had just bought a new house shortly after Bart had left and they were tight on money. So with heavy hearts, they forced Jaime to get a job so he could pay for his own trip. During every hour of every shift, he visualized Bart at the end of every tunnel of light. Every pay cheque brought him closer to happiness.

_ Dios Mio Bart! But yes aha, I am serious! Do you still want me to come? _

Jaime was certain he knew the answer but needed to check before blowing all that money.

_ IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION! OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO COME! YOU GORGEOUS, HOT BAFOON! _

Jaime snickered on his bed reading the comment. Bart quickly messaged back before disappearing.

_ BRB, GOING TO ASK BARRY AND IRIS! _

Jaime bobbed his leg up and down nervously as he awaited a response.

“Barry! Iris!” Bart exclaimed bursting into the living room scaring them half to death. They had thought he had injured himself or that the house was on fire based on his speedy entrance.

“What?” They both panicked in perfect synchronization.

“Can Jaime please stay with us for two weeks! He got a job, and he’s saved enough money to come here! And I haven’t seen him for two years! Please! I’ll do anything!” Bart babbled his pleas so quickly they almost weren’t understandable.

Iris exhaled and looked at Barry. This time they didn’t need to discuss it privately, after everything having gone so smoothly last time, they weren’t worried. Not to mention both Barry and Iris had been keen to meet this illusive Jaime that Bart had remained in touch with longer than anybody had predicted.

“If his parents are okay with it, we’re happy to have him.” Iris grinned but recoiled her head in anticipation of Bart shouting again.

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE JUST THE CRASHEST!” Bart complimented the couple before hugging them both very quickly before tearing out of the room just as quickly. He messaged Jaime as he ran up the stairs, a very dangerous attempt at multitasking that luckily didn’t go awry.

_ JAIME YOU CAN COME! MY PARENTS SAID YES! NOW GET YOUR FINE ASS OVER HERE! _

Jaime punched the air with joy. He couldn’t believe it! He was finally getting to see Bart again. Jaime booked his own flights on his phone after getting the delightful news back regarding when Barry and Iris were happy to have him; which was anytime that suited him. Jaime booked for later the very next day.

_ GUESS WHO WILL BE IN CENTRAL CITY IN JUST UNDER 24 HOURS AMIGO! _

Bart wasted no time replying.

_ TELL ME WHAT FLIGHT NUMBER AND WHAT GATE AND I WILL BE THERE WITH A BANNER THAT PUTS THE JUMBOTRON TO SHAME! _

Jaime chuckled and sent back the information before accepting the incoming video call from Bart to celebrate. Jaime even packed his suitcase while Bart watched over the video cam.

“I’m bringing you a surprise too amigo!” Jaime proudly beamed as he packed the mystery item in his suitcase.

“Ooh. I mean there’s only one surprise I want this trip.” Bart winked.

“You never rest do you.” Jaime chuckled.

“That’s just my point. Come here and you’ll find that out for yourself.” Bart chuckled mischievously.

Jaime shook his head with a grin. He was admittedly glad that Bart hadn’t changed one bit since they had first met.

“Ooh! Jaime!” Bart interrupted as Jaime continued packing his suitcase absentmindedly, “You won’t need those underwear! Don’t bother packing them.” Jaime poked his tongue out at Bart and made a big deal of tossing them in.

“Fine. Be like that.” Bart pouted, before chuckling to show there were no hard feelings.

Jaime jumped when his mother entered his room unexpectedly. Thank god she hadn’t come in moments earlier during the underwear discussion.

“Oh. Hola Bart! How are you?” Bianca smiled as she crouched awkwardly in front of the laptop.

“I am very good Bianca! Thank you for asking. Thank you for letting Jaime come to Central City! I’m so thrilled! What about you? I trust you and Alberto have been well?” Bart couldn’t help but grin at Jaime’s shocked expression lingering in the background behind his mother.

Jaime never ceased to be amazed when Bart shifted into his well behaved persona that his parents well and truly thought was the real him. Bart didn’t openly acknowledge the grin on Jaime’s face as Bianca was watching him, but Jaime could see the glint in Bart’s eyes which said it all. Bart was mentally sticking the middle finger up at Jaime for making fun of his goody two shoes side.

“Alberto and I are doing very well. Thanks for asking.” Bianca responded impressed with Bart’s upper class manners.

“I hope Milagro is also doing well. I hear the weather down your way has been a bit of a drag as of late.” Bart commented. Bianca engaged in the conversation with Bart while Jaime just became even more dumbfounded by how much of an adult Bart could pass himself off to be (when he wanted to).

After a while Bianca cut Bart off rather abruptly and said Jaime needed to leave as he needed to rest and get a full night of sleep before his flight the next day.

“No worries!” Bart assured, “Thank you for driving for him to the airport to Bianca!” Bart hollered just as she was shutting the laptop lid. She acknowledged that with a hum before shutting the lid.

Jaime was irritated but didn’t let it show. Besides, Bianca was driving him to the airport and he couldn’t afford to anger her out of that responsibility she had previously accepted. Bianca had felt guilty for cutting Bart off so quickly, but she had more pressing matters.

“Now Jaime, I expect you to be polite at all times. Do absolutely everything Barry and Iris tell you to do. You are living under their roof, free of charge, it’s the least you can do. I will be calling every now and again to check on you. Now go to sleep. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” She switched out the light and stood in the door frame casting her silhouette into Jaime’s eyes.

“Te quiero mama.” Jaime murmured before she reciprocated.

As soon as the door was shut, Jaime slid his phone out from underneath his pillow and chuckled to himself as he whispered to himself, “Amateur.” He messaged Bart for a few more hours before eventually falling asleep.

The next day, Jaime was driven to the airport and wasted no time in hurrying off to his gate after giving his mother a hug (in the car drop off lane as she hadn’t wanted to spend money on car parking). His father and sister had stayed home as today was chore day and Bianca had insisted they stay home and do chores while she took Jaime to the airport. It would allow her to take her sweet time coming home. She was a strict woman, but she did do most of the heavy lifting around the house and it was times like these she could get Alberto and Milagro to carry their fair share.

Jaime sat down in the terminal and messaged Bart right up until the moment he had walked aboard the plane where he was forced to turn his phone onto plane mode per plane regulations.

Jaime closed his eyes and thought about the surprise he had for Bart. He was sure Bart would be happy with it. Surely. He felt giddy thinking about it. He was quick to fall asleep in the hopes that his flight would go by faster.

The trick worked. The next thing he knew, they had landed and his plane had just docked itself to the connecting ramp. Looking through the window of the plane and seeing the Central City airport was the only caffeine rush Jaime needed to wake up; because he knew. Bart was in that very building; waiting for him right now. As tempted as he was to smash the window, jump out, and run across the tarmac to get to Bart sooner; he had to wait a painfully long time for all the passengers before him to get off. He had been sitting in the window seat in the very last row (it had been the cheapest option). So he was the last passenger to actually get off the plane. He turned his phone on while he waited and got flooded with an infinite amount of spam from Bart.

The more recent messages had been ones of concern as Bart had seen almost the entire plane empty and Jaime still hadn’t come out yet. Jaime typed up a response while he was still trapped.

_ AMIGO I’M HERE! I’M JUST STUCK AT THE BACK OF THE PLANE! I WILL BE THERE SOON! ARE YOUR PARENTS WITH YOU OR IS IT JUST YOU? _

Bart’s eyes rolled back into his head with relief knowing Jaime was okay. He had been poisoned with worry.

_ THANK GOD! AND YES IT’S JUST ME! PLEASE HURRY! I CAN’T WAIT MUCH LONGER! _

Jaime could practically hear the whiny tone of Bart’s voice as he read the message in his mind.

A few minutes later Jaime was finally moving. The gate was practically empty now as Jaime jogged up the ramp into the airport desperately scanning for Bart. Jogging in an airport unfamiliar to him had been a bad idea. He turned a corner and accidentally ran into an air stewardess. They both bounced backwards with a grunt of pain.

“Dios Mio! Lo siento! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you! I’m so so sorry!” Jaime babbled as he helped the disheveled air hostess stand up.

Bart had witnessed the whole thing as Jaime was within sight now. Bart bit his bottom lip as he felt bad for both Jaime and the lady having seen what had looked like a painful collision.

Luckily the stewardess had not been mad and only smiled, “It’s okay. It was an accident. You must be very excited to see someone!” She chuckled.

“Si. I am!” Jaime’s eyes were overflowing with emotion.

“Who are you here to see?” She asked kindly to make small talk since she wasn’t actually able to board the plane until she received clearance. Not to mention, she did love a good romantic tale and had relished in the stories she collected from her passengers from time to time.

“My… uhh… well… boyfriend… I guess?” Jaime blushed calling Bart his boyfriend. They had never settled on the title officially but it just felt natural to him given how often they talked and the connection they both had.

“Ah! Well-” The blonde haired woman started before Jaime found himself knocked over again.

Jaime toppled over his luggage with a thud and looked up to see a wide smile on Bart’s face.

“JAIME!” Bart exclaimed as he hugged the Latino as tightly as the orange tights on the stewardess beside them.

“Bart!” Jaime chuckled back sweetly into the side of his neck.

The second Bart lifted his head up again, he got a major surprise when Jaime reached up and kissed him on the lips passionately. Bart had not been expecting it. It had felt a little awkward doing it in front of the stewardess, but she was the only one who could actually see them.

A flustered Bart with pink cheeks matching the lipstick on the stewardess, helped Jaime up off the ground and re-stabilized Jaime’s suitcase.

“Ah.” The stewardess giggled, “This must be the boyfriend you were telling me about!” She smiled at Bart momentarily but she addressed her comment at Jaime.

“Boyfriend?” Bart questioned with confusion. Suddenly it hit him like a plane. Jaime had called  _ him _ his boyfriend. Bart’s eyes went wide with delight. Jaime was looking nervous because he had never actually called Bart his boyfriend before, they had never discussed it. And now the blonde-hair, blue eyed hostess might have made things weird for their whole trip now.

“Yes! I am Jaime’s boyfriend!” Bart belted confidently slinging an arm around Jaime as he addressed the lady. Jaime beamed hearing that Bart was definitely on board with it.

“You’re a very cute couple.” She chuckled ready to ask more questions when her walkie talkie beeped, “Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you two. Have a good trip.” She waved as she walked off.

Jaime called out after her to apologise for running into her one last time before turning to Bart.

“I- I hope you don’t mind. You know about the boyfriend thing. We’ve never really discussed it.” Jaime rubbed his nape nervously.

“Well… I mean. Being your boyfriend? I don’t know. I’m not sure if that’s good enough for me. When are you going to propose to me Jaime honestly?” Bart leered with a grin.

“Ay dios mio.” Jaime groaned as he rolled his eyes. Bart just burst out into laughter.

“No but seriously…” Bart said becoming much more serious now and intensifying his gaze, “I really missed you Jaime.”

“I missed you too Bart.” Jaime pulled his now boyfriend in for one last hug.

“Alright lets go! We’ve got plenty of things to do! We can’t stand here for the whole two weeks!” Bart joked as he grabbed Jaime’s hand and dragged him along. Jaime figured it would be okay to act like a couple in Central City. Nobody knew him here. So there was no way it could get back to his parents. He just had to watch out for Bart’s grandparents.

“You’re right, mi novio.” Jaime smiled warmly.

Bart moaned with pleasure, “God I will never tire of hearing that. Seriously say that as many times as you can over the next two weeks.”

Jaime chuckled. Bart was quite a character.

The pair collected Jaime’s large suitcase. He currently only had his carry on suitcase, but he had brought two. The other had been too large and been stored in the plane’s storage vessel. While they walked towards the outside of the airport, they chatted up a storm. Bart pouted when he had to let go of Jaime’s hand because they were approaching the exit to the airport, where Bart’s grandparents were patiently waiting outside of.

Both partners spotted each other and smiled until they were in talking range to begin introductions.

“Oh my goodness. Look honey, it’s really Jaime.” Iris grinned in disbelief.

Barry smiled and shook Jaime’s hand after Iris had.

“Nice to meet you Jaime!” Barry exclaimed with an extra friendly smile.

“We’ve heard only good things!” Iris winked at the young, handsome man as she wasted no time guiding everyone back to the car so they could all get home and have a nice welcome dinner for Jaime.

“Gracias. I mean, thank you.” Jaime knew he was going to struggle not reverting to Spanish in front of Bart’s grandparents. He just hoped they had a basic understanding even though that would render his corrections a waste of time. The Latino chuckled as the four of them all walked and talked.

Bart had gone relatively silent as his parents were hogging the spotlight. They had many questions for Bart’s best friend, well, to their knowledge anyway. Jaime was drowned in lighthearted and good natured questions the entire drive home. Jaime held Bart’s hand only because it was hidden under his suitcase resting across both of their laps as they sat in the backseat. Bart was dying not being able to lean over and kiss Jaime silly. Especially since Jaime was lovingly stroking the roof of his hand with his thumb.

“We’re here!” Bart announced, before helping Jaime with his luggage out of the car.

Barry and Iris opened the front door and got straight to work on Jaime’s welcome dinner whilst they entrusted Bart to help Jaime get settled in. And boy did he intend to.

“You’ll be staying in my bedroom, so I hope you don’t have a problem with that.” Bart winked as he dragged Jaime by the hand into his private quarters (they were out of sight again).

“So long as you don’t snore.” Jaime joked with cheek rolling his eyes.

“Nope. We’re good. I just hope you don’t scream.” Bart looked at Jaime seductively as he pushed him onto his bed, “Seriously, the walls here are paper thin. Kissing is all we will likely be able to get away with.”

Jaime rolled his eyes again and decided to just go with the flow. He pulled Bart down into an all consuming kiss. They really had missed each other. Something told them that there would be a lot more kissing done before the two weeks were up. That was something they had both regretted during Bart’s first trip to El Paso. They had both waited until the last night to act upon their feelings, a mistake they would not make again.

“What’s this surprise you’ve got for me?” Bart raised an eyebrow. As he asked he noticed it wasn’t the only thing that had risen.

“Nevermind, I know.” Bart grinned cheekily as he looked at a very flustered Jaime and flicked his thigh cheekily.

“Now’s really not the time.” Jaime choked as he fought off a blush and sat up to distract himself. He needed a bucket of ice water immediately.

“Aw babe please! Tell me.” Bart begged as he sat back respecting Jaime’s desire for space so that he could cool down.

“Nope! Later.” Jaime grinned. He liked having all the power for once. An ironic turn of events given the moment prior.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Bart finger gunned at Jaime.

“So what do you think of my room?” Bart asked as he stood up and gestured around with a gigantic smile.

“It’s very nice amorcito!” Jaime soothed assuringly. He had seen it many times during their video calls and it honestly looked very much the same. His thoughts kept drifting back to how he just couldn’t stop thinking about how much it had meant to him to have this opportunity to be seeing Bart again. It had been two years. Two very long years. It had almost killed him.

He stood up abruptly, garnering Bart’s attention, “Bart. I’m sorry it took me so long to come over here to visit. If I could have come back sooner I would have! I missed you so much.” Jaime looked like he was about to cry. Bart quickly paced over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“Aww. I know. I missed you too. More actually.” Bart grinned against Jaime’s chest.

“No! I missed you more!” Jaime clapped back.

The pair must have argued for a solid five minutes about who missed who more before they were summoned for dinner.

Jaime sat down next to Bart. This made playing foot games under the table much easier.

Barry and Iris had apparently not gotten enough of the questioning out of their systems during the car ride and continued showering Jaime with even more inquiries. Both Bart and Jaime were smiling and having fun playing games under the table when they both stopped at the drop of one question.

“So Jaime. A young, handsome man such as yourself surely has a girlfriend back home?” Iris smiled warmly. She hadn’t meant to be insulting, only nosy.

Jaime swallowed and clung to his fork a little tighter than he needed to as he stared down at it. He envied it for being an inanimate object which never had to worry about living through awkward situations such as the one Jaime found himself in as of that moment.

“Umm… No.” Jaime answered somewhat truthfully. He didn’t have a girlfriend back home. So at least that part was true. So he technically wasn’t lying, just omitting part of the truth.

“Really?” Iris peeped in shock as her eyes expanded.

“Well… I’m sure when the time is right, you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Iris smiled before continuing on with another topic.

Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand under the table apologetically. Not that he had anything to apologise for himself, but it was more of a sorry on behalf of Iris’ comment. Bart squeezed back to say that he was in actual fact sorry over his grandmother being a pill. It was amazing that they knew each other well enough to convey these thoughts through only hand squeezing.

Once they had finished their meals and were about to clean up they received a phone call from Bianca. Iris was quick to answer.

“Hi Bianca! How are you?” After a pause, Iris continued, “That’s good! Yes Jaime is here and he’s having a wonderful time! We’ve just had a welcome dinner for him actually.” Iris said enthusiastically before pausing again, “Uhh no he hasn’t, we only just finished?” Iris said with slight confusion before one last pause, “Sure, I’ll hand the phone over.”

Iris smiled as she leaned over the table to hand Jaime the phone.

“Hola mama-” Jaime started warmly before being cut off with feisty yelling in Spanish.

The yelling was so loud Jaime jumped and held the phone away from his ear. Even Barry, Iris and Bart could hear the screeching as if the phone was next to their own ears. Jaime sounded apologetic as he tried to get her to stop yelling at him. He spoke back only in Spanish before hanging up.

“Sorry Iris and Barry. Ma pointed out I was rude to have not yet offered to help clean up… Can I help clean up?” Jaime asked sheepishly as his ears were still ringing with Bianca’s loud lecture.

“No! Don’t be silly!” Iris flopped a hand dismissively at Jaime. Him helping wash the dishes was out of the question.

“Please?” Jaime insisted knowing he had already bought himself a one hour lecture when he got back home, he didn’t want anymore.

Iris and Barry shared a glance before chuckling understanding how much of a tight position Jaime found himself in.

“Look Jaime, we’re not going to make you do dishes sweety. Barry and I really admire what you’ve done. Getting a job and working hard to be able to come and visit Bart. We want you to be able to enjoy every second of this trip. You worked really hard for it. So Barry and I will take care of all the chores.” Iris smiled at Jaime who looked back at her like a god send.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Jaime swallowed as he successfully held back tears.

“No worries Jaime!” Barry cut in, “And don’t worry, we’ll tell Bianca you helped with everything.” The older man winked at Jaime earning a chuckle from him and Bart.

“Thank you Barry, and Iris.” Bart smiled affectionately as he shared a glance with each of them. He had really appreciated what they were doing for him and Jaime. He made a mental note to repay them later by doing lots of chores for them or something else once Jaime had left.

“Well. Thank you for dinner Barry and Iris! It was delicious!” Jaime stressed gesturing at all the food scattered about the table.

“You’re welcome! We’re glad to have you!” Iris smiled.

“You two better head off to bed! Jaime you must be exhausted!” Barry interjected, “Bart don’t forget to set up Jaime’s air mattress on the floor.”

Bart resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes Barry.” Bart smiled fakely. Bart was not looking forward to blowing up the stupid air mattress but they needed to in order to at least sell the plot that they weren’t sleeping in the same bed. Which was Bart’s plan, not that they needed to know that. Bart spared a moment to thank the lock on his door.

Bart rushed around his room setting up the air mattress. He just wanted to get that one little inconvenience out the way. Once it was done, Bart gave himself a well deserved pat on the back. Then Bart locked the door, and triple checked it was indeed locked.

“Well time to get into my pajamas!” Bart started getting changed right in front of Jaime.

“Aren’t you confident!” Jaime chuckled with surprise.

“Well as long as you realize you’re welcome to return the favor.” Bart leered with a grin.

Bart only stripped down to his underwear and slid his pajamas on over the top. He chuckled once he was done knowing Jaime had watched the whole time with an expression of undeniable excitement that he was doing an incredibly poor job at hiding. Jaime decided to return the favor. He took his turn and got changed, only stripping down to his underwear as well. Bart’s heart skipped a beat seeing Jaime in just his trunks. He didn’t think he had ever seen anybody that attractive in his life, not even a supermodel. The only thing that brought Bart down from his high was that Jaime had been unfairly quick to put his pajamas on.

Bart slid under his quilt and shuffled on over to the left side before patting the right side beside him.

Jaime’s eyebrows rested slightly higher as he was pleased to be beckoned. He shuffled on across the room with a patient smile before diving in under the covers with his boyfriend.

“You’re too far away.” Bart complained as he wriggled closer.

“I’m coming.” Jaime chuckled as he struggled shuffling against Bart’s loose sheets.

The pair met in the middle and wasted no time kissing again like they had at the airport. This kiss admittedly didn’t have as much longing in it as the first had, but certainly a lot more tongue and passion as they were now in the privacy of Bart’s dark bedroom. The lights were off allowing for safe execution of such activities. It even provided them with a short window to resort to innocence should either Barry or Iris knock and demand to be let in.

Thankfully they didn’t. The pair continued to make out and repeat what they had in El Paso. They pulled one another’s shirts off and made out just relishing in the skin to skin contact. Hands roamed this time. They drew the line at massaging. The pair struggled to remain quiet and luckily their hums weren’t enough to get them caught as each of them massaged one another.

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime whispered as Bart’s hand had finally rested up North again on Jaime’s cheek.

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart whispered back pressing their heads together.

The two fell asleep in one another's arms, both wearing no shirts, but giant grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a Part B... let me know in the comments section lol.


	7. Age 18 (Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment at the end. I'm just doing stuff over here. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. I think there's like on or two. I did pull an all nighter to write this so... Hopefully it's still some welcome entertainment during these trying times. VERY TRYING TIMES.

Despite being a deep sleeper, Jaime found himself awake when his boyfriend began gently tossing around in his arms the next morning. Bart had just awoken and was turning around so he could see Jaime’s face. Jaime had been the big spoon whilst Bart had been the smaller. And had been the best night of sleep Bart had ever had in his life. And now, he just had to see Jaime’s face to make sure it was all real and that he wasn’t dreaming.

And that’s when Bart’s lively lime eyes settled on a set of already waiting, sleepy, syrup brown irises. Jaime’s eyes crinkled at the corners like the bed sheets as soon as Bart’s telltale grin shouted how happy he was.

“Buenos dias mi amor.” Jaime whispered into Bart’s beaming face.

“Morning babe.” Bart leaned forward and pecked Jaime on the lips. And if Jaime didn’t just die on the inside over how casually he did it.

“How’d you sleep?” Jaime was beaming even more widely than Bart was now.

“It was the second best sleep I’ve ever had.” The shorter man looked to the side thoughtfully for a moment.

Jaime chuckled sweetly, “That’s oddly specific.” Giving into genuine curiosity, Jaime asked “What’s the best night of sleep you’ve ever had?”

“The one after we’ve slept together for the first time.” Bart leered his sultry remark and kissed Jaime's naked collarbone shortly after.

Jaime licked his lips, his brain somehow convinced that would help him cool down over the sudden heat wave hovering over Central City. For a second Jaime forgot he was no longer in El Paso. A wandering hand brought a flustered Jaime back to reality.

“I- We-” Jaime stammered as he looked into loving lime eyes.

Bart raised his right eyebrow, “Yes?” He sounded too amused by the puddle form Jaime had taken.

Jaime inhaled and exhaled his sexy chest. His eyes shifted about for a moment as he thought about it, “I was going to keep it a surprise for the end of our trip… But I made the mistake of leaving our first kiss to the end of our trip last time.”

Bart bit his lip as electricity sparkled in his bright eyes. He was almost about to lose it. It had sounded like Jaime was going to give the one thing he had spent a concerning amount of nights dreaming about. That they both had. But then Jaime got up unexpectedly. Bart watched in confusion and was relieved when Jaime flashed a quick grin at him.

The Caucasian sat up under the duvet and watched as Jaime ruffled around in his suitcase on the other side of the room.

Still looking down into the heap of clothes protruding from his suitcase like an overflowing mug of coffee, Jaime prattled on, “This was the surprise I was bringing to give you.”

Bart grinned seductively as Jaime pulled out a long string of packet sachets, reminiscent of a long line of frankfurts. Jaime only blushed furiously holding up the trail of a treat, that meant Bart was getting his meat.

“Well… That has to be the best present ever.” Bart leered before lifting a finger and curling it towards himself, signalling he wanted Jaime back by his side.

Jaime quickly tucked the present deep into the sock he had hidden it in. He would have used it to strangle himself had his mother or father come across the unconventional gift in his suitcase. He hurried back over to the warm bed from which he had just come and slid back underneath the duvet to his boyfriend.

“Thanks babe.” Bart kissed Jaime on the lips with enough passion to make Jaime consider putting one to use right then and there. He knew he couldn’t, but god Bart was making his mind go places.

“You’re welcome.” Jaime grinned as he hugged Bart back enjoying in the feeling of the smooth, tanned skin of his back. Bart was so warm, he was like that perfect temperature you tried so hard to achieve when adjusting the hot and cold taps in the shower. Jaime just wanted Bart to rain down on him, he couldn’t wait until the two of them had their first opportunity to sleep together. And it was coming. Before this trip was over, it was going to happen.

“So... “ Bart wrapped his hands around Jaime’s neck, “When are we going to f-”

Jaime saw the crass homophone coming from miles away and rushed his lips forward to shut the cheeky Caucasian up. Bart chuckled naughtily into the kiss. That was until the pair heard their names being shouted out from downstairs. Their eyes both opened widely fearing it had been Iris at the door for a fraction of a second, before realizing it was much further down in the house. The two exhaled their panicked energy in a light chuckle, pooling the anxious air all over the pillows their heads were half-buried in.

“We should go before they come to the door…” Jaime left no time for Bart to try and convince him otherwise before rolling out of bed.

Bart grinned knowingly, Jaime was getting to know all his tips and tricks. Years and years of knowing one another would do that in a relationship. Bart was just going to have to make things interesting from time to time and be a bit spicy.

“Alright let's go.” Bart slinked over to his wardrobe and got a delightful surprise when Jaime jogged over and gave him a quick apology kiss on the cheek for running away from his irresistible advances.

Bart raised a finger and pressed it happily into his cheek. He could live like this forever.

Jaime got changed in front of Bart again and took his time allowing Bart to enjoy the show.

“And I still get to look forward to another 13 days of having my own personal stripper. Ah!” Bart sighed happily as Jaime rolled his eyes and chuckled.

As Bart began to change and watched as Jaime folded his arms and leaned against the wall to enjoy his turn, the shirtless man twirled his finger and spoke up seriously, “Turn around. We can’t have you getting eyeful now can we?”

Jaime’s jaw fell open and he gasped, falling for the gag entirely. Just as he was about to protest, he saw Bart flash a grin for having gotten one over him. “Eres tan coqueto…” Jaime ran over to Bart and wrapped him a tight hug, squeezing tightly as implied punishment. Bart just chuckled mischievously as Jaime swayed him around like dandelion in the harsh winter breeze. Bart got undressed and let Jaime watch happily from much closer, perhaps a mistake on Jaime’s behalf as he was getting too excited.

“I’m so hungry!” Bart exclaimed happily, “Come on babe, let’s go eat.” Grabbing Jaime’s hand, he dragged Jaime out of his room and down the hall, only letting go just shy of the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Bart boomed happily into the kitchen, surprising both of his parents with the louder than usual greeting they received. It was as clear as the sun shining through the window that Bart was in an exceptionally cheery mood.

The four exchanged greetings back and forth like a quick game of tennis before Bart and Jaime sat on the other side of the net of food lining the mid-section of the oak table. The spread was almost as impressive as the welcome dinner Barry and Iris had prepared the night prior.

“Thank you so much Barry and Iris!” Jaime chuckled incredulously, “This all looks, great!”

“You’re very welcome Jaime.” Iris smiled warmly as she reached over for the carton of orange juice to pour herself a glass. “How’d you sleep Jaime? I trust you were comfortable on the air mattress?”

Jaime swallowed and tried not to react as Bart’s socked foot pressed down lightly on his foot showing his amusement, “Fine thanks.”

“So what are you two up to today?” Barry asked the question whilst cutting into his fried egg, watching the orange yolk bleed out above the white saucer. 

Jaime looked over at Bart with an open expression since he had no idea what the pair were actually going to do that day, “I’m not quite sure yet.”

Bart began riding his foot up Jaime’s leg as a suggestion. Jaime coughed and looked over at Bart with wide eyes, “Maybe Bart and I could do something  _ relaxing _ ? Like go and see a movie?”

The word ‘relaxing’ was meant to imply he wanted Bart to calm down. But Bart only grinned seeing opportunity which Jaime hadn’t see until moments later when Bart spoke up, “Sounds crash! There’s nothing like the  _ dark  _ atmosphere of the cinema where you can let out your inner emotions without fear of being seen. Like crying!” Bart laughed as he chucked out the terrible example of his borderline suspicious wording.

“Oh yeah!” Iris chimed in, “Bart cries at all the romcoms Jaime. Be sure to go see a comedy or action.”

Bart squinted at Iris’ amused grin. Iris one, Bart zero. Bart was too busy waging war silently with Iris to notice Jaime snickering behind his hand.

“Well whatever you two get up to today, be sure to be careful.” The blonde Allen looked up from his bleeding yoke.

Bart patted Jaime’s shoulder and grinned at him, “Jaime’s always prepared.”

Now it was Jaime’s turn to squint at Bart behind a grin.

The four sat in silence and enjoyed the rest of their breakfasts. Jaime insisted on helping clean up but Iris wouldn’t have any of it. She cleaned up the sauce stained plates and cutlery before making a run for the kitchen,

“Well Barry and I are off. We’re having a nice romantic lunch.” Iris smiled at her husband with a cheesy expression telling him to bring his A Game.

“Yes. So you two have fun. No parties.” Barry chuckled as he pointed a stern finger at the two.

“We’ll invite the whole neighborhood!” Bart shouted after the pair as they exited the house.

Once the door had closed Jaime turned to Bart, “So what did you want to do amorcito?”

“I can think of one thing…” Bart leered.

“Ha. Ha. I’d rather not feel rushed.” Jaime knew that Barry and Iris would be back in a handful of hours. There would also be that sinking feeling in the back of his mind about the paranoid possibility of them returning home early for some unforeseen reason.

“Okay, well how about Monday then? My parents will both be out of home 8am to 6pm.” Bart bit his lip knowing if Jaime said yes, it was only a 48 hour wait time. And he could live with that. He’d waited this long.

Jaime swallowed. This was it. The commitment there was no walking away from, “Monday it is.”

Bart smirked very happily, “Okay. So what  _ are  _ we doing today then?” There was barely any room for cognitive function to ask that question with the dirty imagery flooding through his mind.

“How about I take you on a nice romantic date?” Jaime reached over and held Bart’s hand.

“Now  _ that _ , would be super crash.” Bart stood up and sat down on Jaime’s lap, “Where we going babe?”

“I guess we could go and see a movie? A romcom perhaps?” Jaime grinned.

“You want to see me cry huh?” Bart laughed.

Jaime felt kind of guilty when he put it that way, even though it had been meant as a joke, “Of course not amor.” Bart wouldn’t stand for those sad sienna eyes scraping away at the bottom of his eyelids.

Bart graced Jaime with a quick kiss on the lips, “I know you were kidding babe. And don’t worry!” Bart rolled his eyes as he leaned back arms around Jaime’s neck, “You’ll see me cry every night until Monday. It’s so far away.” Bart fake sobbed into Jaime’s neck causing him to laugh.

“It’ll come before you know it.” Jaime tried to reassure Bart.

“As long as you don’t.” Bart winked before hopping off of Jaime’s lap and dragging him out of the chair. The Latino shook his head with exasperation, but his eyes were filled to the brim with unconditional love for Bart and his antics.

“Someone’s keen for the movies.” Jaime laughed as Bart just continued dragging him out of the house by the hand and into the garage. Jaime looked around at all the boxes stacked around the edges of the musty room. Bianca had organised their garage back in El Paso, and he could just imagine how his mother would be horrified to see such a messy garage. But Jaime liked it. It screamed homeliness. He could see all sorts of precious memories scattered about the place. He couldn’t help but get side tracked by gawking at some of Bart’s childhood memories.

“Is that Twister?” Jaime pointed as he gasped at the board game he hadn’t seen in many years.

“Why?” Bart grinned, “Wanna play a round?”

“No.” Jaime shunned his boyfriend playfully, “I just haven’t seen that game in a long time.”

Bart nodded in understanding, “Alright Jaime. Hop on in. By the way, I’m driving. I need you saving your energy for Monday.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and hopped in the passenger side of the car. Strapping himself in with the seat belt, Jaime watched as Bart started the car and reversed the pair out proficiently. He had never seen his boyfriend drive before and was quite curious to see how he did.

“How about a little music?” Bart beamed over at Jaime as they took off down the street.

“Sure!” Jaime was more than happy to listen to something upbeat to suit the occasion.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Bart leered.

“I think I am.” Jaime grinned.

Both in perfect synchronization they both blurted out the name of their shared favorite song, “Love Story!” Of course after speaking almost daily for years on end, they each knew their favorite things. This included their favorite: song, album, artist, movie, actor, genre, etc. Of course they still remembered the very few first favorite things they had learned about one another from the very first letters they had sent to each other oh so many years ago.

Jaime plugged his phone into the AUX cord and queued up the song. They both laughed boisterously at one another knowing it was literally the sappiest choice ever. But it was a good song. The pair launched into a deafening sing along with Taylor Swift, both with a sparkle in their eyes on the odd moments they looked over at one another living in the shared and utmost glorious moments. They were both actually pretty good singers too.

The pair arrived at the shopping complex where the cinema was situated. Overall, Jaime thought Bart was a good driver who had a dangerous tendency to go around corners way too fast. But other than those sharp veers where Jaime was thrown up against Bart, he was a good driver. As Jaime said the thought aloud in his mind, his lips parted in realization.

Bart opened the door for Jaime wearing a gentlemanly grin. Jaime rolled his eyes and laughed before hopping out of the Red BMW. It was Barry’s car. And clearly, his job at the laboratory paid very well. Speaking of chemistry, Bart began to walk away when he heard his name said very timidly.

“Bart…”

“Yeah?” Bart beamed a smile and swiveled around dramatically on one foot.

“Did you want to hold hands?” Jaime wasn’t really one for PDA, but he only had two weeks to enjoy as much of Bart as he could. He was not going to waste quality contact time because of a few rude strangers who were brought up by narrow minded dinosaurs. If they stuck to hand holding, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Bart smiled with surprise, but he wasn’t about to say no. He jogged back to Bart and grabbed his hand, before squeezing it tightly, “Of course, you can’t ever let me go now.”

“I’m gonna need both hands for Monday.” Jaime grinned.

Bart choked on air completely caught by surprise. He looked over and grinned, he was nothing but delighted to see Jaime as genuinely enthusiastic as he was.

The two walked holding hands across the car park and into the cinema entrance. The all to common smell of popcorn punched their faces upon entering. It was actually a somewhat romantic atmosphere, in a comfortable and familiar sort of way. The movies were actually an experience to be cherished, with their photo booths and arcade games. Jaime purchased the tickets on his phone to save them from waiting in the line.

“I’ve just purchased the tickets online amor. We have half an hour to kill.” Jaime smiled.

“Crash. Up for some air hockey?” Bart queried with a hopeful grin.

“Up for losing?” Jaime cheekily batted back.

“Ooh! That’s some big talk babe!” Bart mocked Jaime before grinning, “Tell you what. If I win, you have to give me a massage whilst shirtless.” Bart grinned.

“What do I get if I win?” Jaime folded his arms with intrigue.

“Whatever. You. Want.” Bart should not have come across so damn sexy in the way he said just three little words.

Jaime felt creaming soda in his cheeks, “Uh… I guess a massage for me too then?” Jaime let out a singular nervous laugh as he chose the safe option. ‘Safe’.

“Game on.” The shorter man grabbed his nauseatingly neon, nectarine orange striker.

Jaime quickly slipped a dollar into the side of the table and grabbed his own paddle before taking a similar starting stance to his serious boyfriend. The table whirred to life and the puck Jaime had placed in the center began to glide. The taller could see just how badly Bart wanted to win, but he also wanted to win because he knew he’d never live it down otherwise.

Taking advantage of his height, Jaime leaned forward first just managing to beat Bart to the puck first before smashing into the side, ricocheting it into Bart’s goal. Jaime let out a victorious whoop prematurely.

Bart grinned, “I let you have that one. Prepare to go down.”

Jaime’s smile began to turn to a nervous frown as Bart played with his remarkably swift hands. The tanned hands dashed from left to right in a blur madly hitting the puck into Jaime’s goals time and time again until the inevitable occurred. Bart won, meaning Jaime had only managed to score one goal. He felt embarrassed if anything. Bart could see he needed cheering up.

“Hey Babe. Wanna go into the photo booth?” Bart sounded somewhat distracted. That was because he had a plan, not that Jaime knew it.

“Uhh… sure.” Jaime agreed tentatively, still drowning in the feeling of emasculation.

Bart dragged Jaime by the hand into the privacy of the booth and closed the velvet red curtain behind them. Jaime sat on the bench looking glum for half a second until Bart was suddenly sitting on his lap in the cramped contraption. Bart wish the camera had captured his surprise, it was hilarious.

“Babe, you look kind of blue.” Bart cooed affectionately rubbing a hand on his outer arm.

“I mean… You totally destroyed me back there.” Jaime laughed anxiously, “It was kind of embarrassing for me. Not going to lie.” Jaime chuckled good naturedly.

Bart leaned in and kissed Jaime like they were back in his room, nobody could see them so it didn’t really bother him. And the camera could only see Bart’s back. “Jaime. You are the hottest, sexiest man I know!” Bart assured his boyfriend and began sneaking a hand up his shirt onto his ribbed sixpack to sell his point.

Jaime grinned feeling much better about himself. He knew Bart meant every word. And he was being silly, so what if he lost a game of air hockey. There was more than one way to impress Bart. And he knew he had the prime opportunity to do so on Monday. Still wearing the grin, Jaime tried for a joke, “I thought I was supposed to be giving you the massage?”

“But you won…” Bart intensified his gaze before continuing where he left off, “My heart…”

Jaime laughed heartily into Bart’s face with a squeeze of sadness that he wasn’t able to contain his laugh over such a cheesy and undeserving remark.

“Admit it Jaime. You liked it.” Bart leered.

“That was terrible.” Jaime scolded Bart with smiling eyes, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Prove it.” Bart whispered as he bit his lip, waiting for Jaime to manually undo it.

Jaime laid a quick passionate kiss on Bart, eager to keep it restrained so that they didn’t spend forever in the photobooth and miss their movie.

“Are you ready to take the photos now carino?” Jaime smirked.

“I was born ready.” Bart sat back down on the bench beside Jaime before discussing with Jaime what the three photos would be.

They nodded in agreeance, and Jaime inserted the silver coin into the allocated slot. The two giggled like idiots as they rushed to make each pose between the three second countdown between each shot. When done, they printed two copies. One for each of them. The pair picked up their photos from the outside of the machine a minute later once they had printed. They both admired the magical feeling of the gloss photo paper strips in their fingers, before holding the colorful memories up to the light. Both men smiled adoringly at the pictures. The first had been of the pair with their arms around one another smiling nicely, the second had been a goofy strength pose for each of them. And the third was both of their favorites, a nice side on kiss of the pair.

“Aren’t we both a good looking couple of dudes?” Bart joked as he nudged Jaime playfully.

“Si.” Jaime chuckled as he pocketed his new favorite memento from Central City. Bart carefully place his in his wallet too, sending a quick prayer that his parents never happened across it.

“It’s almost time for the movie mi corazon, we should go grab a bite to eat.” Jaime took hold of Bart’s hand again knowing what he was likely about to do.

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed in excitement, because,  _ food _ . The winner eagerly began to charge towards the snack bar ahead of them before he found himself held back by Jaime’s hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaime sung innocently.

Bart’s brows furrowed in confusion in the most adorable manner, “To the snack bar?”

“Oh. Right. There’s just one thing.” Jaime clicked his tongue and tilted his head, “You see… I kind of upgraded us to gold class so... you can preorder your  _ gourmet  _ meals on my phone.”

Bart’s jaw fell open into a delightful gasp. He was so happy he almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jaime nearly laughed at his hopeless boyfriend who just loved food way too much. The next thing Jaime knew Bart was crushing him in a hug and was thanking him profusely.

“We can still go to the snack bar as well, I just wanted to let you know you’ve got a wider selection than just the snack bar.” Jaime winked and smiled warmly.

“I could kiss you.” Bart gazed adoringly at his knight in shining armor.

Jaime chuckled, “Save it for when the lights go out.”

“Oh I will.” Bart couldn’t wait anymore, he turned and dragged Jaime over to the snack bar for starters. After acquiring an extremely generous amount of snacks, Bart ordered their meals on Jaime’s phone. They had it all. This was living at it’s finest.

The pair waltzed into the gold class cinema with reclining chairs and walked right up to the very back row. The last row would ensure they had privacy for whatever impulses grabbed them in the dark. They were both well aware they couldn’t do too much other than make out, but that was still plenty of fun. They were also aware that there would be others in the cinema given it was a weekend. 

Bart’s face lit up brighter than the giant screen at the head of the theater when one of the cinema staff brought out their gourmet meals. Jaime laughed incredulously as Bart dug in and had almost burned through a quarter of his food supply before the movie had even started.

When the movie did eventually start, Bart and Jaime were thrilled to see only about half a dozen others in the theater with them. And they had all chosen to sit close to the front. The cheesy romcom started and Jaime gazed at Bart in awe as he munched away on his popcorn contently. His face looked gorgeous lit up by the ever changing colors on the screen. Jaime surprised Bart and himself when he was the first to interrupt his boyfriend’s movie watching by kissing him. The next thing they both knew, Jaime had reclined his chair horizontally and Bart was on top of him sharing the buttery flavor of his popcorn. It was a welcome addition to the lingering chocolate m&m’s Jaime had been idly munching on during the advertisements.

Nobody had even seen them kissing as they were reclined at an angle where they weren’t visible. Not to mention, everyone else was there to watch the movie, and that’s where their eyes remained fixed.

The two lovebirds only stopped kissing about twenty minutes prior to the end of the film.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Jaime chuckled lightly through his puffy lips.

“I’m glad to say I do not.” Bart licked his lips and laughed quietly.

The two ended up finishing off their tribe of snacks and walking hand in hand out of the movie wearing giant grins. Neither of them had the slightest clue what the movie had been about and neither of them cared. It was still money well spent as far as they were concerned.

“What should we do now?” Jaime looked down slightly at his shorter boyfriend.

“I believe someone owes me a massage. A  _ shirtless  _ massage.” Bart’s eyes lit up during the emphasis he put on the most important word in that sentence.

“Oh yes.” Jaime laughed having completely forgotten about the deal from earlier, “Alright, take me home amor.”

Bart melted into the sticky cinema carpet hearing those words, “Yes…” Bart breathed heavily.

Jaime wore a grin on the entire drive back home noticing Bart driving a bit quicker than he had on their way up. Bart was so unbelievably relieved when he put the car away to discover Barry and Iris were still out. The two men who knew they had the house to themselves ran down through the house back to Bart’s room where they locked the door behind them.

Bart bit his lip as he pulled off Jaime’s shirt over his already waiting, lifted arms. Jaime pushed Bart backwards onto his bed and kissed him. When he broke away, he pulled Bart’s shirt off over his head. Jaime took a moment to admire Bart’s nice physique before kissing it appreciatively.

“I gotta stop.” Jaime whined, knowing he had to wait until Monday.

Bart grinned, he was disappointed but he didn’t let it show. He knew Jaime was right and they had to wait. Interruption was not fun. Per Jaime’s request, Bart rolled over and hummed into that magical first roll of Jaime's hands over the tops of his shoulders.

“Oh my god… Jaime…” Bart moaned into the crumpled sheets around his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jaime teased.

Bart was too far gone, “Yes….”

Jaime continued to knead away at the tension in Bart’s back. From time to time, the masseur leaned down and planted an adoring kiss on the plans of Bart’s back. It drove the man on his stomach wild when he did it. He could hardly imagine how great it would feel come Monday when Jaime was doing that all over the front of his body.

Jaime massaged Bart for an incredibly long time until Barry and Iris pulled up in the garage. The rickety door that hummed as it moved up and down was a dead giveaway. Bart quickly pulled his shirt on and Jaime did too. The pair came out of Bart’s room to pretend as if they were chilling in the lounge room.

Having turned the television on, Bart settled down on the couch beside Jaime and looked across as Iris and Barry strolled into the house, each eager to take a load off.

“Ah! Barry! Iris! How was your date?” Bart grinned knowing their date couldn’t have even compared to his and Jaime’s. 

“It was nice thank you.” Iris smiled at the pair.

“What did you two get up to?” Barry asked as he shoved the car keys back into his pocket.

“We went and saw a movie.” Bart jumped in before Jaime to supply the answer.

“Oh. So did we! After Jaime mentioned it this morning, we figured we’d go and see one.” Iris looked at Jaime thankfully.

Jaime chuckled, “I’m glad I inspired you.”

“So what did you two see?” Iris directed her question at Jaime now.

“We saw ‘Hello Meghan: Love Is Patient’” Jaime rubbed his neck as he offered up the name of the romcom.

Iris clearly looked surprised but laughed it off, “So did we! What was your favorite part?”

Bart and Jaime looked at each other with a knowing and well hidden look of concern.

“The ending?” Bart answered and held his breath hoping his generic answer would hold up.

“Yeh it was pretty romantic wasn’t it?” Iris chuckled with a wave of her hand.

“Iris we should get started on dinner soon.” Barry was admittedly getting hungry himself for the next meal heading their way.

Iris nodded and followed her husband out of the room. Bart and Jaime released a heavy sigh together when they were out of earshot, and laughed together. Bart turned their smart television onto Netflix and the pair chilled together watching comedies until dinner was ready. After dinner, they both went to bed and repeated last night’s activities.

“Thanks for today Jaime.” Bart snuggled closer into Jaime’s shirtless chest.

“It was my pleasure carino.” Jaime kissed Bart’s forehead since it was rested up against his face already.

The pair closed their eyes and fell asleep reliving flashes of their favorite moments from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got carried away and now Age 18 is going to get a Part C... oops


End file.
